


【复问】擀面杖

by smc0424



Category: 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424





	【复问】擀面杖

[复问]擀面杖

玻璃窗上凝着薄薄的水雾，李问停下了剁肉馅的刀，在窗上画了个爱心。  
“大佬，我钟意你啊。”  
李问转过头冲吴复生笑，他的睫毛很长，眼睛又弯又亮，像藏了昨夜的星子，兔牙生得乖巧却总会在接吻时磕到对方的舌头，脖子上还有前夜的吻痕。吴复生望着望着便生了歹意。  
“阿问当真钟意我?”  
吴复生像吃了糖，语气甜蜜让李问只有乖乖点头的余地。  
“用它做给我看。”  
吴复生把手上的擀面杖递给了李问。

今天是冬至，照例要吃饺子。在温哥华时李问也吃饺子，不过是超市快到关门时匆匆买的廉价的速冻饺子。今年是他与吴复生一起包饺子，只是包着包着擀面杖落到了他后穴里。

李问的裤子被褪到膝盖处，双腿大开露出诱人的肉洞，衬衫挂在手肘上，乳头挺立浑身发烫泛起情欲的粉红，他半躺在料理台上像是吴复生手下最美味的食材。  
吴复生拿起奶油递给他，那是李问嚷着要吃蛋糕本想刁难老板最后为难了自己。  
他挤了些奶油，手指往自己的后穴送，学着吴复生给他扩张的样子轻轻揉弄穴口塞入手指。穴肉并不分来者，紧紧咬着入侵物吮吸，李问的手指被他的后穴缠得发疼，李问的后穴被他的手指操出水声。李问羞赧地分开手指好让后穴适应即将进入之物的粗度，他一抬头恰好与吴复生对视。吴复生难得做了一回观众，目睹他的阿问自己玩得流水的全过程，吴复生嘴角含笑，正是这抹笑让李问恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。只怕再淫荡的妓女也不过晃着屁股邀请嫖客行鱼水之欢。  
擀面杖表面上了一层蜡，没有木刺，顶端凸起球体似乎原本就是为了他自慰设计。李问颤抖着双手把擀面杖抵在穴口，在吴复生不容置疑的眼神中将它送入了后穴。擀面杖比他的手指要长得多，甚至到了平时达不到的深度，李问被激得往上一跳头撞到了柜子。吴复生走过来替他揉揉头，示意他继续。  
擀面杖按到了他的前列腺，李问开始呻吟，腰随着手摆动把不知羞耻的肠肉往擀面杖的凸起处送。  
“阿问流了好多水，等一下的饺子都是你的骚味。”

厨房的隔壁是客厅，李问甚至能听到四仔抱怨饺子怎么还没好的声音。客厅里的人自然不知道厨房里发生了什么，李问穴口处的奶油已打成白沫，性器勃起在阴毛间晃动，擀面杖进进出出引起他一阵又一阵的浪叫，料理台上还摆着切到一半的肉馅和几个已经包好的饺子。  
“阿问，射给我看。”  
吴复生有诱惑人下地狱的魔力。李问张着嘴，涎水与泪水一并从脸侧滑落。得到允许，他的手覆上自己的性器撸动，他睁大眼睛盯着吴复生，双手加快动作，他让自己相信是吴复生抓着他的腰用性器征服他，他一边小声呜咽着大佬不要了，一边又挺起胸想让乳头得到抚慰。  
吴复生不为所动，只觉得胯下的布料越勒越紧。  
白浊的精液落在李问的小腹上，他头后仰靠墙回味着前一瞬致命的快感。后穴里的擀面杖被拿出，换上一样更粗大也更灼热的东西。  
李问尚处不应期，无力地想要推开吴复生。  
“阿问乖，他们还等着吃饺子呢。”


End file.
